


What The Morning Brings

by BohoWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Being an Asshole, F/M, Forbidden Love, King of Hell Crowley, Mild Language, Minor Violence, One-Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: Tara Winchester has been secretly dating Crowley, the King of Hell, for the last 6 months. An ill fated phone call one morning changes everything. When Dean accidentally learns of their relationship, he decides to take matters in his own hands.X-Posted from my Tumblr





	

The smell of coffee roused Tara from her slumber. Stretching her limbs, she reveled in the delicious ache of each muscle and smiled to herself in satisfaction. It had been a good night. Glancing to the side, she noted the empty space beside her, and knew her lover was already up and about. Contemplating staying in bed just a bit longer, Tara's decision was made for her by her stomach rumbling. Chuckling to herself, she arose and donned her robe before heading out into the main part of the suite in search of food.

Tara entered the room and found the table laid out with a lovely breakfast for two, but still no Crowley. Where could he be? Tara was perplexed and a little concerned.

"Morning, Love", Crowley murmured in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck as he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She jumped slightly, startled by his sudden appearance, before relaxing into his embrace.

"Don't do that", she scolded playfully, swatting his arm. "Damn near gave me a heart attack".

"Sorry, Pet, I was rather rudely summoned away; it wasn't my intention to leave you. Bloody Winchesters have no manners!"

Tara cocked her eyebrow at that and smirked as she turned in his arms to gaze at him.

"Present company excluded, of course, Darling." She chuckled. Tara knew full well how her brothers loved to mess with Crowley, it was practically a sport to them.

"So what, pray tell, did they want this time," she inquired as she sat down at the table, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Well, it seems that Moose and Squirrel have lost something quite precious to them and are rather distressed about it," Crowley replied with a wink. "How unfortunate for them," Tara shook her head and smiled. Forgetting Sam & Dean for the time being, Crowley joined her at the table and they enjoyed their meal in companionable silence.

Once finished, it was time to get ready and go their respective ways. They both had work that needed doing and as much as they cherished their stolen moments together these past 6 months, they knew they must keep their rendezvous a secret.

Tara went to collect her clothes as Crowley headed off to shower. "Won't do to show up at my meetings with the lingering scent of hunter on my person," Crowley smugly commented. Tara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Get going and don't use all the hot water, I can't very well return to the Bunker smelling like sex and sulfur either."

While repacking her overnight bag, Tara heard her phone go off. Grabbing it from the nightstand, she immediately answered, not even glancing at the ID on screen. "Hey, what's up?"

"Tara? Is that you? We've been looking for you all night! Where have you been and what the hell are you doing answering Crowley's phone?!" a very surprised and angry Dean Winchester bellowed out.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered, eyes wide, as she realized too late that she had indeed grabbed the wrong phone. She quickly hung up and dropped the phone onto the bed. “Oh, this isn’t going to end well,” Tara thought to herself as she sat down.

Crowley strolled out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and smiled at her. He noticed the tense set of her shoulders, the distressed look on her face, and became concerned. “Everything alright, darling?” he inquired, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

“No, it’s really not. I thought my phone was ringing, so I answered it....but it-it was yours.”

“That’s not a probl...”

“It was Dean.”

“Oh,” He grimaced.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I need to get back and see if I can defuse this situation before it gets too ugly.” She kissed him gently on the cheek and headed off to quickly shower and dress.

*************

After one last cursory check to make sure nothing was left behind, it was time to go. Tara embraced Crowley once more, giving him a long lingering kiss, then she headed out.

Although the drive back to the bunker only took an hour, it seemed to stretch out forever. Scenarios ran through her mind and were discarded, over an over. There was just no way Dean was going to accept any reason for his little sister being with Crowley. Maybe she should just play it off and lie. What phone call? Dean must be mistaken. Maybe he’d cooled down, or even forgotten? That would be ideal, but when did fortune EVER favor a Winchester? The more she thought on it, the more annoyed Tara became. Just who did he think he was? She was a grown woman and it really wasn’t any of his business who she slept with. Hell, look at his own track record of questionable choices. Pot, kettle, black.

As Tara headed out of the garage and into the bunker proper, she steeled herself for the confrontation she was sure was about to erupt, but was met with silence. Looking around, there was no Sam or Dean to be found. She let out a shuddering breath, relaxed for the first time since answering that blasted phone, and Tara started heading upstairs to her room. She got maybe ten steps down the hall before a hand grabbed her by the bicep and spun her around. Tara found herself faced with something even worse than a red-faced, screaming brother. Holding her in a vise grip was Dean, and he was stone-cold and silent. Instantly, her ire was back and she glared up at him defiantly. “Let go, Dean” she told him icicly. “Now.”

They stared at each other, both bristling with anger; the tension simmering just under the surface. Sam walked out of his room and stopped when he caught sight of the pair, instantly noting the steely eyes and aggressive stances. “Hey,” he called out to them. “If you’re going to have this out in your usual belligerent fashion, take it to the training room. I’m sick of you two trashing the place and leaving me to clean the mess.” With that, he turned on his heel and headed back to his room. He knew Tara and Dean were stubborn beyond belief and more alike than either would ever admit. It’s why they butted heads so much. Sam grabbed his headphones and got ready to block out the battle that he knew was coming.

“So, you’ve decided to whore yourself out to the King of Hell,” Dean growled at Tara. “Nice, real nice.”

Without a sound, Tara hauled back and punch Dean square in the mouth, splitting her knuckles along with his lip. Immediately, she followed that up with a leg sweep which knocked Dean right on his ass. “Fuck you, Dean,” she sneered down at him. “Who and what I do with my life is my decision, not yours, and frankly, none of your damn business. I love him and you can’t stop me from seeing him.” With that, Tara headed to her room, slamming the door behind her.

“We’ll just see about that,” Dean muttered as he wiped blood off his chin. He got up and headed to the dungeon, a plan already forming. One way or another, he was going to make damn sure to save Tara from her own reckless stupidity...whether she liked it or not. In time she’d understand that he had no choice and she’d forgive him for what he was about to do. Dean grabbed all the necessary ingredients, set the trap, and prepared to summon Crowley one final time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _(Crowley & Dean images are not mine. All credit to their respective owners/creators)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tara is the half-sister of Dean & Sam, having been conceived when John & Mary were “taking a break” during one of their rough patches. She’s exactly between Dean and Sam in age (2 years younger than Dean, 2 years older than Sam). This information isn’t found in the fic itself; it’s headcanon.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic and I hope that I did the guys justice.
> 
> A million and one thanks to @LaLaLlama for being my Beta on this. You are amazing, woman! ♥


End file.
